This invention relates to a training cap for a nursing bottle or other container. More particularly, this invention relates to an insert having a training spout for use with a conventional nursing bottle to adapt the nursing bottle for training. Still more partiuclarly, this invention relates to an improved cap for a nursing bottle for receiving a weaning cap insert with a control disc for controlling the rate of flow of the fluid.
Nursing bottles are well known in the art for dispensing a predetermined formula to an infant. Usually, such bottles incude a bottle portion having an externally-threaded upper portion for receiving an internally-threaded cap. The internally-threaded cap is annular in shape defining an opening for receiving a nipple member having a nipple extending through the cap and in fluid communication with the interior of the bottle. The nipple member is sealed against the top of the bottle by rotation of the cap. Heretofore, such bottles have not been adapted to provide a weaning insert so that the bottle could be used as a training bottle, in a manner similar to training cups used by babies and small children. An example of a self-righting training cup is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,388,996.
A prior effort is known in the art for adapting a weaning cap for nursing bottles, as is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,569,139. In that patent, a weaning cap is provided with an internally-threaded annular skirt adapted to cooperate with the threads of the baby bottle. The cap includes an outwardly-extending primary weaning spout or drinking device having a generally oval shape and provided with a bulbous oval lip. Such a device, however, is not well-suited for controlling the rate of flow of liquid to the weaning infant, and is inconvenient to use during that period when the infant is using both a nippled cap and a weaning cap.
Moreover, fluid containers such as small jars of juice and the like, are not readily provided with a training cap. Thus, it is desireable to provide an adapter for a juice bottle to permit its use with a training cap.
According, it is an overall object of this invention to provide an insert for a baby bottle to replace a nipple insert with a weaning insert.
It is another object of this invention to provide a controlled liquid dispenser for a baby-bottle, wherein rotation of the cap controls the rate of flow of the fluid.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a cap for a baby bottle which is internally threaded for attachment to the external threads at the top of a baby bottle and either internally or externally threaded for receiving a weaning cap.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a weaning cap for a baby bottle wherein the face of the cap is fashioned like the face of an animal like a duckie, a piggie, or a bear. Maybe even two duckies, one piggie or one bear, or one duckie, two piggies and one bear.
It is still another general object of this invention to provide a weaning cap for a fluid container, wherein the flow through the cap may be controlled.
These and other objects of this invention will become apparent from the written description of the invention which follows taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.